Delante de una reina hay un rey
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Segunda parte! La Okashira lleva al proximo dirigente de los Onniwabanshuu en su seno, Makoto Shishio lo quiere, muerto. Pero el ultimo Shinomori no se lo permitira. AU/Adventure/Lemon/Violence HIATUS
1. Prologo

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao principalmente.

**Delante de una reina hay un rey  
Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

**Prologo.**

-Acaba de salir... muy bien.

-¿Ya viene hacia aquí?

-Aja, date prisa.

-¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada a nosotros? Somos sus amigos.

-Quizás por que no querían que les organizásemos nada como lo que hacemos ahora.

-Di toda esa frase con un polvorón en la boca y quizás me lo crea.

-¡Quietos insensatos!

Las manos femeninas les cogieron del cuello de las camisas y les lanzaron hacia atrás, las nueces se les hundieron hasta la nuca pero evitaron que la joven que esperaba frente al juzgado les viese.

-Sois idiotas-dejo escapar Kaoru sin quitarle la vista de encima a Misao, la joven leía un libro sin percatarse de nada mas.

-Idiotas ahogados-repuso Kenshin mientras su traquea volvía a dejar entrar el aire-pero no descubiertos.

-¿Cuándo vienen los demás? Si seguimos así Tae habrá cocinado durante toda la mañana para nada-Sanosuke atrajo al pelirrojo hacia él consiguiendo que su traquea se hundiese de nuevo-Aoshi esta aquí.

-Mierda-susurro el Hitokiri cuando vio que el Jaguar color marino del guerrero se dirigía a la entrada del parking. Justo el único lugar en el cual Misao no les veía desde la plaza.

-Si no nos vamos de aquí nos pilla-dijo la kendoka con cara de pánico-larguémonos.

-¿Hacia donde?-susurro Sano.

-La derecha.

-¿La tuya o la mía?

-La de Saito, corre.

Los tres se agacharon y corrieron de esa guisa hasta llegar al coche negro de el Lobo, Kaoru abrió la puerta y se metieron como pudieron en el reducido espacio que quedaba al lado del porta-bebes. El pequeño Kiba gorjeo feliz y levanto las manos pidiendo atención.

-¿Y bien?

-Aoshi acaba de llegar, Misao lleva cerca de un cuarto de hora aquí-informo el luchador.

-¿Todos están avisados?

-Sí, pero hemos notado que alguien vigila a Misao-levanto la barbilla indicando un puesto de flores al otro lado de la plaza, lo que seria catalogado como un jugador de la NBA hablaba con la dependienta-mas de media hora aquí.

-¿Esta fichado?

-No, Tsubame esta que trina por que dice que falta información en los archivos.

-Que algún adulto me diga por que estamos en esta situación-imploro Kenshin.

-¿De verdad tenemos que decirlo otra vez?-dijo Sanosuke extendiendo una mano hasta rozar los dedos de Kiba-ocultan algo, desde que vinieron de Kyoto no se han separado ni una sola vez y apenas pasan tiempo con nosotros. El día de año nuevo quedamos con ellos en el templo y solo vinieron el tiempo justo para decir hola, rezar y despedirse.

-Cierto, ese día Misao estaba preciosa con el kimono... y tendrán mucho que discutir. Dejémosles en paz por favor.

-Tu ocultas algo-dijo la kendoka.

-¿Yo? Ni de broma-muy bien Kenshin, sigue cavando tu propia tumba-he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos como vosotros-trato de despistar.

-Sonsacádselo-ordeno Saito desde la parte delantera del coche.

Por el retrovisor vio que Kenshin se quedaba pálido y que trataba de salir saltando por encima de sus compañeros, Sanosuke le sujeto contra el asiento mientras que Kaoru le saco la camisa haciéndole cosquillas; el espadachín soltó una carcajada histérica y se retorció tratando de aguantar.

Kiba grito feliz contagiándose de las risas nerviosas del pelirrojo, su padre sonrió abiertamente y alargo una mano para acariciarle.



-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

Misao cerro el libro y se levanto justo cuando Aoshi llegaba hasta ella, iba vestido con los pantalones grises que le había visto por la mañana pero la parte superior había cambiado drásticamente de un jersey más cazadora a una camisa negra, corbata blanca y chaqueta; miro su sencillo atuendo, falda larga, camisa a juego y abrigo de entre tiempo, todo en blanco. Los dos vestían ropa que no mostraba sus verdaderas intenciones, y en la concurrida plaza eran una de las demás parejas que se habían arreglado para una cita; se metió el libro en la bandolera y le beso cuando paro ante el banco. Su compañero la envolvió con los brazos hasta que el beso termino.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Mucho.

-Solo es firmar un papel-rozo su nariz con la de ella-no esperar a que un sacerdote oficie toda una ceremonia.

-Da igual, estoy nerviosa y tener a Shikijo conmigo no me termina de relajar.

-¿Me prefieres a mí?

-Sí-volvió a besarle.

-Muy halagador, vamos, casi es la hora.

-

-Sabes-empezó una vez estuvieron dentro de la mole de cemento y cristal que era el juzgado-Saito y los demás llevan un buen rato aquí.

-Lo sé, Kenshin y Tokio han tratado de despistarlos sin conseguirlo.

Misao sonrió, ellos dos eran los únicos de todo DEI que sabían lo que iban a hacer, les había gustado que todos sus compañeros estuviesen al tanto pero preferían algo tranquilo y sencillo, ir al registro, firmar y volver a casa para disfrutar de un fin de semana sin guardias ni informes, la funcionaria les indico que ya podían pasar y se sentaron tras estrecharle las manos al juez. Una sencilla insignia con el rostro de un demonio brillaba en la solapa del traje.

-Bienvenidos, yo soy el señor Tokade.

-Lo sabemos, Okina nos hablo de ti.

-El viejo jovenzuelo-dijo con una sonrisa-muy bien, estos son los papeles-los dejo delante de ellos-como vais a ser pareja de hecho y no se trata de una ceremonia civil la señorita Makimachi no tiene por que adoptar el apellido del cónyuge, se tiene los mismos derechos que en un matrimonio con la diferencia de que sois vosotros los que decidís que apellido llevaran vuestros hijos, solo una cosa ¿Bienes separados?

-Sí.

-Entonces tenéis que firmar, un momentito por favor, aquí. La otra es la cláusula de compartidos.

Los dos firmaron y le devolvieron las hojas, el juez las firmo a su vez, las sello y les dio las copias oficiales que figurarían en el registro. Luego saco una caja y la dejo sobre la mesa.

-Esto es un regalo de parte de todo el Onniwabanshuu hacia nuestros Okashiras.

-Muchas gracias.

¿POR QUE EL REY ESTA ANTE LA REINA?

PARA PROTEGERLA

Lo prometido es deuda: Uno de Abril a las cinco de la tarde (Hora española) la segunda parte de Detras de un rey hay una reina.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	2. 01 Sorpresas

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao principalmente.

** Delante de una reina hay un rey  
Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

**Primer capítulo: Sorpresas.**

-Mirad... ya salen-dijo Kenshin, había aguantado pero le dolía todo el cuerpo de retorcerse en los intentos por escapar, necesitaba un respiro.

-A por ellos.

Todos, menos el Hitokiri, salieron del coche y cruzaron la plaza hasta llegar a la pareja; ellos no se sorprendieron de verlos allí por lo que sonrieron cuando sus compañeros les rodearon con mala cara.

-Hola-empezó la última Reina Makimachi.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?-corto Saito.

-Solo hemos venido a mirar unas cosas en el registro-trato de despistar el Rey de las Kodachi.

-Mirar en el registro no es concertar una cita con el juez Tokade, tardar una hora y arreglarse como si fuese algo importante-siguió Sanosuke.

-¿Arreglados?-intento despistar Misao mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír-no vamos arreglados, solo nos hemos cambiado de ropa al venir.

-Aoshi esta más guapo de lo normal y tu pareces una cándida novia-señalo Kaoru-Qué ha sido.

-Nada, y nos están esperando-Aoshi la mano por detrás de Misao dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia el aparcamiento con ella en brazos.

-Shinomori, si corres para escapar-comenzó el Lobo tras ver su movimiento-llamare de madrugada a tu casa con una "emergencia" y te tendré en la oficina hasta dos días después.

-El reglamento...-trato de defender Misao.

-Soy el jefe, y se tratara de una situación de seguridad nacional-termino sonriendo.

Pillados, los dos se miraron con una sonrisa y el guerrero termino por envolverla los hombros con un brazo mientras la kunoichi se sonrojaba.

-Acabamos de... hacer oficial el que somos pareja de hecho, y estamos embarazados.

Kaoru se llevo las manos a la boca sofocando una exclamación, cuando al fin se repuso se lanzo sobre su amiga para abrazarla al tiempo que sus dos compañeros de armas hacían lo propio con el guerrero, Kenshin se les unió con el Cachorro y asintiendo con una sonrisa. Ninguno vio que el hombre del puesto levantaba un ramo de flores y sonreía antes de irse.

-¿Cuándo pensabais decirlo? Okina debería haberlo aprobado y tendríais que haber ido al templo para recibir las bendiciones.

-Lo hicimos todo en año nuevo, salvo lo de mi abuelo, eso fue en Kyoto, unos días antes de venir.

-Un momento-dijo Kaoru tras hacer cálculos-¿Cuándo te quedaste embarazada?

-El día que volvimos a vernos nosotros dos, cuando nació Kiba-se sonrojo aun más y busco apoyo en su pareja, este batallaba para que la lluvia de "cariñosas" collejas de sus compañeros no le diesen

-Dos semanas antes de vernos todos en el templo, tres meses-trago saliva al comprobar el resultado de su cálculo-¿Por qué lo habéis ocultado tanto tiempo?

-Por esto-extendió la mano señalando a los chicos-el embarazo hace que me duelan las articulaciones si hago demasiado esfuerzo.

-Por ejemplo...-Kaoru trago saliva, esa misma mañana había visto a la joven madre llevando unas cuantas carpetas de más a la reunión que toda la Camada tenia una vez al mes.

-Una carrera o levantar mucho peso, pero la doctora dice que se me pasara tras el cuarto mes, mientras tanto tengo la sensación de que un autobús me ha pasado por encima a todas horas.

-Eres un listo Aoshi-dijo Sanosuke tratando de alcanzarle en la nuca-Te vas de vacaciones y te vienes con un pequeño en camino.

-Ninguno de los dos lo planeamos-se defendió, lo cierto era que la noticia les había cogido desprevenidos pero rápidamente la ilusión de tener con ellos a su hijo les había hecho estar mas unidos aun.

-Ya claro... ¿Y por eso no se lo decís a vuestros amigos?

-Sí-admitió a riesgo de llevarse más collejas.

Saito sonrió aun más y por fin pudo acertarle en la nuca, se aparto un poco para hablar con Misao al tiempo que Kaoru cambio posiciones con él y le daba su merecido al guerrero. Kiba emitió un gorjeo tratando de llegar a la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo sujetando mas firmemente al bebe.

-Bien, cansada pero impaciente. Hola Kiba.

-¿Impaciente por que?

-No solo habéis venido siguiéndonos, según Tokio también habéis montado una fiesta en el Akarakebo.

-Sí, creo que con lo que acaba de pasar a llegado en buen momento ¿Tokio os lo ha comentado?

-Ella y Kenshin son nuestros "topos" entre vosotros. Al parecer ya sabe distinguir entre una embarazada y alguien que no lo esta, y Kenshin... Aoshi le cambio el turno para poder ir conmigo al ginecólogo.

-Ese día que nadie estaba en su puesto-recordó muy bien el momento, Henia e Iwambo habían sido vistos en Kobe y tuvieron que movilizarse para llegar hasta allí en unos helicópteros del ejercito, solo él, Shojô y Kenshin estaban disponibles.

-Jefe, tenemos cierta prisa, tenemos que ir a ver como le va Mai en Aoiya y luego hemos quedado con unos amigos de Aoshi.

-A las diez en el Akarakebo, o cumplo la amenaza de la emergencia.

-Allí estaremos, hasta luego Kiba.

Saito le enseño a su hijo, de nuevo, como decir adiós con la mano, el pequeño sonrió por la aparente carantoña y volvió a gritar feliz cuando su padre le beso.



-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no me duele nada.

La joven empezó a reír mientras observaba donde habían ido a parar el jersey y la cazadora que llevaba por la mañana, en los asientos traseros y hechas un gurruño; entro en el coche y le beso divertida.

-Lastima, me he perdido tu momento striper.

-Puedo repetirlo en casa.

-Ya he tenido unos cuantos en casa, y en directo-sonrió levantando las cejas-pero en el coche seria la primera vez.

Aoshi sonrió poniéndose el cinturón, arranco el coche y salió por la puerta del parking, tras pagar el importe de la estancia un coche oscuro dio un frenazo justo delante y reacciono llevando las manos bajo el asiento, a donde estaban las kodachi de repuesto; el conductor del otro vehículo le hizo una señal en disculpa y continuo su camino. La pareja exhalo un suspiro de alivio y continuaron con la ronda de visitas obligadas.

Misao comprobó de primera mano que Mai era una buena encargada y que llevaba el lugar como la seda; la joven de ojos pardos aprovecho para entregar un informe completo de todas las actividades, cuentas, gastos y beneficios del primer y segundo mes tras la apretura, todo incluía unas notas personales de cada trabajador para hacer ciertas mejoras en el local como por ejemplo el cambiar las pinturas de las paredes cuando la estación así lo requiriese o poner candados en las taquillas del vestuario. Observo que varios de los trabajadores llevaban un diminuto "pin" con la conocida cabeza de demonio.

-Jamás se nos ocurriría dejar que nuestros Okashiras sufriesen algún daño-susurro una camarera cuando paso a su lado.

Aoshi levanto una ceja ante el comentario, por lo que él tenia entendido Misao y Tokio en persona se habían encargado de hacer la selección de personal durante largas y aburridas tardes; quizá Okina tuviera razón, un onni jamás daba su rostro a conocer hasta el momento en que era necesario, y ahora que lo era no dejaban de ver como muchos y variados miembros de los Onniwabanshuu los habían estado protegiendo sin que se percatasen. La lejana reunión con Matsukari Katsû, heredera de Matsukari Kikú, había resultado muy esclarecedora en ese punto, los dos no debían saber quienes componían al Onniwabanshuu hasta que se decidiese quien seria el nuevo Okashira; semejante cargo solo podía ser ocupado por un guerrero hasta que el siguiente hubiera recibido la formación adecuada. Por desgracia ellos la habían recibido y por ello se verían obligados a pelear uno contra otro para decidir quien seria el dirigente. Un día antes de tomar la decisión de cuando seria tan importante combate Misao había recibido la carta del hospital y tan extraña ceremonia se había cancelado; aun le sorprendía la entereza de Misao al negarse a luchar contra él desde un principio.

_...-Me sigo negando Okina ¡No pienso luchar contra mi pareja!_

_-Misao, esta ceremonia lleva haciéndose siglos, no puedes llegar y por que tu lo digas negarte. El Onniwabanshuu debe ser dirigido por un guerrero, da igual el sexo, pero solo debe ser uno._

_-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que pueda abandonar el Onniwabanshuu?_

_-No una vez estas dentro o sabes de su existencia-respondió Katsû mientras encendía de nuevo su larga pipa._

_-¿Y si yo la doy el puesto?-era la primera vez que hablaba en las largas horas de discusión y sus palabras crearon un breve silencio bien justificado._

_-Jamás. No es que no se pueda hacer, es que no se debe-explico un hombre al lado de Okina-nuestros dos clanes impusieron esa norma como acuerdo formal en la sucesión del Onniwabanshuu._

_-¡.¿Y que pasa si resulta que estoy embarazada del último miembro del clan Shinomori?.!..._

Todos en la abarrotada habitación habían dejado de cuchichear y murmurar al instante, la noticia de la unión de los dos clanes a través de algo tan sencillo como un embarazo había resuelto el problema de inmediato; saltándose todo tipo de tradiciones Misao era la Okashira, tal y como Aoshi había pedido desde un principio, mientras que él la ayudaría; el consejo solo había pedido una cosa: que desde el principio su descendiente fuese plenamente consciente del destino que le aguardaba como unificador de los clanes Shinomori y Makimachi con su nombramiento.

No tenían ningún tipo de problema en ello, que su hijo supiera quien estaba destinado a ser era algo que le explicarían llegado el momento, otra cosa era la protección que podían ofrecerle antes de llegar al mundo; con Shishio suelto y en paradero desconocido hasta que se le estrechase el cerco en Kyoto era muy probable que Misao solo pudiese ser atendida por onnis durante la gestación y el parto, además de que todas sus salidas debían ser vigiladas por sus amigos o él mismo. Si Makoto le cogía a él como rehén jamás permitiría que amenazase a su familia. Bajo ningún concepto.

-Aoshi.

-¿Ya?-salió de sus meditaciones al instante.

-Sí, Mai es buena. Me gusta la nueva forma que tiene de llevar el Aoiya, es distinta pero más limpia.

-

Una vez en casa, y con tiempo de sobra para relajarse antes de ir al Akarakebo, se puso a repasar ciertas cosas que aun no tenia muy claras sobre el incidente de su padres y Makoto, termino soltándose la corbata y remangándose la camisa. Cuando las manos de Misao se hicieron notorias en su espalda sonrió.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te arrepientes?

-Mucho-la rodeo las caderas con las manos mientras ella se sentaba sobre él-¿Y tú?

-No puedo hacerlo, si tú fueses el Okashira apenas podríamos verte.

-Ahora en cambio no nos perdemos de vista, lo prefiero así. Se que estas bien, que Kisaragi no me tendrá que llamar por alguna emergencia extraña y no me volveré loco hasta verte.

-La única emergencia que deseo darte es: cariño, acabo de romper aguas.

-Ahora mismo también es la única que deseo.

La joven apoyo la cabeza en el hueco bajo la barbilla, inconscientemente la mano masculina se quedo sobre su vientre aun liso. Dejo escapar varias carcajadas cuando el murmullo de su compañero fue secundado por el sonido del telefonillo exigiendo atención inmediata.

-Si les digo que se vayan será toda un incorrección ¿Verdad?

-A mí no me mires, ya hice de las mías en la elección del Okashira.

Aoshi suspiro resignado, mas aun, cuando Misao le beso de esa forma tan lenta y dulce que conseguía romper todos sus esquemas; sin esperanza de poder deshacerse de ellos la dejo sobre la silla y fue a abrir.

La sonrisa de la futura madre se borro cuando su vista se dirigió a la pantalla del ordenador, en ella figuraba un escaneado de la primera plana de un periódico: "Un coche bomba deja a un huérfano como el mas rico del país", acompañando semejante titular salía una foto de Aoshi cuando solo contaba con unos once años de edad y otra de lo que había quedado del coche donde sus padres había subido antes que él; la noticia ponía de manifiesto el que el único hijo de la familia se había salvado por que había vuelto a la casa en busca de un objeto cuando su padre arranco el coche y la bomba estallo. El objeto que no llego a darla en semejante ocasión era el regalo que la había dado hacia unos días: un kimono levemente rosado con unos delicados bordados de sakuras en un tono algo más fuerte. A ella le quedaba un poco pequeño pero no evitaba que quizá se pudiese usar en unos meses.

Pulso sobre el icono de siguiente y la imagen cambio a otra primera plana del mismo periódico: "En una noche desaparece una familia de mas de cien miembros", misao vio de nuevo las ruinas de lo que había sido su hogar durante sus seis primeros años de vida, las ramas retorcidas y calcinadas de su cerezo favorito asomaban por encima de una de las murallas, todavía colgaban de ellas las cintas de seda que ella y su madre ponían todas las primaveras para evitar que las piezas de fruta rompiesen las ramas nuevas por el peso. En esta ocasión o había foto familiar o del único superviviente de la tragedia, sólo una larga lista con los nombres de los fallecidos, el parentesco que poseían y su ocupación.

_Makimachi Toranaga (31) Cabeza de familia –empresario-_

_Tachibana Mariko (27) Esposa del cabeza de familia -maestra de baile tradicional-_

_Makimachi Misao (6) Hija –estudiante de ultimo grado de primaria-_

Misao toco la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha, el lado contrario a donde la llevaba Aoshi, la reconfortaba saber que sus abuelos la habían llevado antes que ella y que los padres de su compañero lo habían hecho antes que ellos, por lo que les había explicado Tokade eran muy antiguas y se habían hecho cuando el primer Okashira se había casado, casualidades de la vida, con una joven onni del otro clan; las dos tenían la mismas inscripciones grabadas en el interior: "Jamás permitiré que las sombras lleguen al Trono del Dragón pues yo soy las sombras". Y en el exterior: "Protegeré a aquellos que me rodean y me rodearan con su luz".

-No es bueno que una embarazada lea cosas sobre el pasado-la amortiguada voz indico que uno de sus invitados había venido a buscarla-más aun si son tan nefastas-se inclino sobre el redondeado hombro y la beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé Hannya-dijo devolviendo el saludo al ponerse en pie por fin-pero Aoshi parece obsesionado con este tema. Tienes que tener en cuenta que a él no le han contado nada, es justo que sepa por que murieron sus padres.

-Pensé que Tsubame os lo había contado.

-Apenas la hemos visto.

-Entonces pregunta a Hiko sobre este expediente-la dio un papelito con el número 1.879 escrito en él.

-¿Cuando nos contaras la relación que tienes con Seijuro? En Kyoto no dejabas de tranquilizarme con noticias sobre el estado de Aoshi y ahora me das esto-levanto la nota y la agito frente a la mascara del demonio que siempre llevaba puesta, varias risas ahogadas escaparon de ella-y no es una broma.

En esta ocasión el hombre estallo en carcajadas.

-Sore wa himitsu desu-y volvió a reírse con ganas.

-¡No me seas como Zeros de Slayers!

-Lo siento era una tentación-se disculpo-conozco a Hiko de hace mucho, pero llegara el día en que pueda contarlo todo sin correr peligro.

-Misao-dijo un hombre de más de dos metros de altura desde la puerta, una fea cicatriz le recorría desde la frente a la mandíbula-¿Podrías ayudarnos?

-Con que-dijo sonriendo, Shikijo solía tener las ideas mas descabelladas en el mejor de los momentos.

-Hemos traído una botella, del mejor sake que hemos podido encontrar, pero Aoshi se niega a beber tu parte-sonrió cuando la joven se llevo las manos a la cara para tapar la sonrisa divertida que amenazaba con asomar-la excusa es que estas embarazada y él no pero aun así se niega.

Misao empezó a reír con ganas, les sujeto a cada uno de un brazo y volvieron al salón donde Aoshi se negaba a terminar borracho a manos de Hokô y Ashimi.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

Por suerte aun le quedaba la suficiente paciencia como para soportar las miradas de alucinación de sus subordinados, pero por suerte toda su atención estaba en el pequeño que tenia en brazos y mamaba con fruición del biberón; solo tenía tres meses de vida y ya era un torbellino, reclamaba toda la atención que sus padres le daban gustosos y pedía carantoñas a todo aquel que pasase cerca.

-Pareces todo un padrazo-dijo Sanosuke, era muy raro que Saito y Kiba se viesen juntos en una habitación con tanta gente.

-Kiba es todo un niño mimado, y me gusta mimarle ¿Qué tal con Takani?

-Muy bien.

-Me gusta-susurro tranquilo, levanto al bebe por encima del hombro para que soltase los gases.

-¿Sabes que paso en Kyoto con Misao y Aoshi?

-No.

-¿Y no podemos tratar de enterarnos?

-No, es algo que solo ellos tienen derecho a comentar con nosotros. Shinomori-llamó.

El guerrero se acerco pero bajo ningún concepto perdió de vista a Misao.

-Jefe-saludo con una sonrisa divertida.

-

-Misao-llamo Tokio desde una de las mesas-ven corre, tienes que probarte esto, es monísimo.

-No pienso cambiarme hasta que tenga que ir a la cama.

-Lo sabemos-dijo sabiendo que se refería a la picante ropa interior que la había regalado Tae-¿Pero dime que no es bonito?

-Es precioso.

Extendió el vestido premamá, era de tela muy veraniega y para los meses medios del embarazo, las mangas eran acampanadas y a la altura del antebrazo mientas que la falda no trataba de esconder el abultado vientre que tendría en unos meses; el color azul cielo lo hacia aun mas fresco.

-Quiero que estrenes el conjunto cuanto antes, cumple los siete meses y dos segundos después se la leona que Aoshi no espera.

-Lo siento-se disculpo la madre-me pillaron cuando te fui a comprar el vestido.

-A estas alturas lo sabrá todo DEI-dijo quitándole importancia.

-¿Quién es tu ginecólogo?-pregunto Megumi.

-Se llama Kisaragi Yuffie.

-Es muy buena, y te dará más opciones que una cesárea o epidural.

-Masako solo me pidió que empujase y me lo tomase con tranquilidad.

-Por que pediste específicamente que fuese una matrona la que te ayudase en el parto-explico antes de beber un poco de sake-tu ginecólogo te habría atado a la mesa de operaciones en cuanto las contracciones se hubiesen acelerado.

-Lo último que yo quiero es una cicatriz por culpa de un inepto.

-Si me disculpáis-cerro el busca y cogió el abrigo mientras salía por la puerta-el trabajo me reclama.

-Que no te expriman.

-

-¿Cariño?

Saito abrió la puerta del baño y descubrió que Tokio no había ido totalmente sola al baño, Misao también estaba con ella mientras le cambiaban el pañal a Kiba.

-Danos un momento, enseguida salimos.

-Estaré en DEI, los demás lo saben ya.

-¿A ocurrido algo?

-Sí-se acerco para besarla y despedirse del pequeño-Enishi Kyosato ha sido encontrado en un callejón de Shinjuku.

-Le pediré a alguno de los chicos que me lleven a casa, no te preocupes por ello-le tranquilizo.

-Tu no me preocupas mucho, es Misao quien si lo hace.

-¿Y eso?

-Shishio aun va a por ella, tu estas siempre vigilada.

La beso acariciando a su primogénito y salio dejando que Aoshi controlase la puerta del baño hasta que salieron.

¿POR QUE EL REY ESTA ANTE LA REINA?

PARA PROTEGERLA

Sabeis cual la mejor recompensa, los reviews.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	3. 02 Mensaje

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao principalmente.

**Delante de una reina hay un rey  
Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

**Capítulo dos: Mensaje.**

-¡Kenshin!

El espadachín siguió andando por el pasillo del hospital e ignorando a la kendoka que le perseguía al trote.

-¡Battousai!

En esta ocasión ocurrió el efecto deseado, el pelirrojo de ojos dorados paró en seco y espero a que llegase a su altura, la mirada de absoluta fiereza por encima del hombro no la refrenó. Se acercó y le sujetó de la mano.

-No vayas a por él.

-Trató de matarte.

-Lo sé, pero todo lo que pueda decirle a Saito es bueno para poder dar con aquel que ha tratado de matarnos.

-Shishio no ha tenido nada que ver en esto, es Tomoe quien si lo ha hecho.

-Tomoe no me preocupa demasiado.

-Deberías hacerlo. Esta loca.

-Loca porque tú has rehecho tu vida, lo que tiene es un ataque de celos-concluyo.

-El mismo que tengo yo cada vez que me llamas Kenshin en vez de Battousai.

La oscura nube con rayitos, síntoma de un cabreo monumental, sobre la cabeza de Kaoru resultó tan visible que el Hitokiri estuvo tentado de dar un paso atrás, en vez de eso la atrapó contra una de las puertas de los módulos de la UCI, abriéndola en el proceso, y cercándola contra la camilla mientras bajaba el rostro hasta su cuello; los dos primeros segundos de miedo por una providencial pillada en fragante delito se esfumaron cuando el espadachín pelirrojo apoyo la frente sobre su hombro con un suspiro.

-¿Tan similares somos?

-La única diferencia son vuestros ojos, es muy difícil verlos cuando galopo a tu espalda.

-Ya-deslizó los labios por el desprotegido cuello.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, entre los besos y las caricias que se colaban bajo su camiseta perdió la realidad del lugar en el que se encontraban. Hasta que una camilla pasó por el pasillo a toda velocidad, y la hizo abrir los ojos. En vez del acostumbrado techo blanco de la habitación de su compañero, o el de madera de la suya en el dojo Kamiya, descubrió una lámpara fluorescente; apretó las manos sobre el pecho de él pero fue en el momento en que trató de subirla a la camilla cuando encontró su oportunidad, le hizo girar hasta sentarle y después se alejo. La miraba con necesidad.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-No hasta que la digas.

-Eres un pervertido-dijo antes de escapar por la puerta.

-Somos unos pervertidos-susurro Kenshin al techo del módulo-que necesitan una ducha fría.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

-No termino de entender el por qué de vuestra decisión-metió los pañales sobrantes en el bolso-¿Acaso figurar en el registro de parejas de hecho no es como estar casados?

-No. La diferencia más notoria es que yo no he cambiado de apellido… y que no necesito una ceremonia para que los demás sepan que le quiero. Me parece una tontería ¿Para qué una boda y todos esos pequeños detalles si después se acaba la pasión?

-Formas de pensar-por suerte para ella esa "pasión" de la que hablaba Misao aún seguía haciendo de las suyas en su matrimonio-pero me alegro por vosotros. Cógele-se refirió a su hijo-el bolso con las cosas pesa casi tanto como él.

-Será un placer ¿A que sí Kiba?

Aoshi sonrió levemente cuando la puerta del baño de señoras se abrió y Misao salió con Kiba en brazos y seguida de Tokio, el pequeño "trasto" de ojos dorados reía tratando de coger el largo final de la trenza para poder llevársela a la boca mientras su madre buscaba su peluche favorito, y muy destrozado tras las atenciones del pequeño, para evitar que el pelo de la joven terminase igual.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Y quién nos lleva a nosotras?

-Yo, pero para mí será llegar, ir a casa a cambiarme e ir a la comisaría.

-¿Es muy grave?-Aoshi vio la preocupación en los ojos verdes.

-Demasiado-reconoció, si Shishio estaba en Kyoto ¿Cómo había logrado aparecer Enishi en Tokio?-Megumi y Genzai están en quirófano, Sanosuke y Shojô coordinando a la policía mientras tratan de que la prensa no se entere de los detalles más sórdidos… Tsubame y Yahiko están con las cintas de una cámara de video en el laboratorio.

-Un momento ¿Y las declaraciones?

-Eso me toca a mí.

-Saito y Tokio están recién llegados de la baja y controlando DEI, Hiko en sus misiones de alto secreto que solo sabe Saito… ¿Kenshin y Kaoru donde están?-saltó tras terminar el recuento.

-En el hospital-abrió la puerta trasera del coche y puso la sillita del bebé que le había dado Saito momentos antes, vigilando que no haya nada extraño durante la convalecencia de Enishi.

-Trató de matarlos y ahora le tienen que proteger, eso es ironía-dijo Tokio desde atrás.

-Solo hay alguien que no está bajo las directrices de DEI-dejo escapar Misao pensativa.

-¿Quién?-Tokio no pudo evitar que la pregunta se le escapase, ella era quien se encargaba de controlar al personal de DEI al completo, imposible que se le hubiese pasado alguien-¿Cuál de todos los locos que vigilo se me escapa, Okashira?

-Battousai.

-Te odio-dejó escapar antes de abrir el móvil y llamar.

-

-¿Eso es una mano?-se acercó a la foto esperando ver las huellas dactilares perfectamente dibujadas en la quemadura.

-Sí-respondió Megumi con una cierta indiferencia y quitándose la bata de operaciones para sustituirla por la blanca que siempre llevaba en el hospital.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se lo han hecho?

-Personalmente no me interesaría si ha tratado de matarme. De acuerdo-dijo al ver la expresión de la kendoka, tras ellas unos ojos dorados volvían a observar todo-mi teoría principal es que lo hicieron con un hierro candente en forma de mano. Pero por desgracia eso no coincide con ningún tipo de marca que indique rechazo entre la yakuza, no me mires así, siempre se ha usado con forma de dragón y en la espalda. No una mano en el pecho.

-¿Una falsificación?

-No lo sé. Soy medico y salvo vidas, no la experta en mafias.

-Eso somos nosotros pero es… increíble.

-¿Dónde está?-las dos mujeres dieron un respingo al oír por primera vez la voz del espadachín.

-En aislamiento, le hemos extraído las balas pero los de quemados se están encargando de la herida de su tórax, si sobrevive es vuestro, dentro de dos meses-sacó una carpeta donde tenía las fotos y las radiografías para el forense-voy abajo, tengo que darle esto a Katô.

-Nosotros nos pasaremos por quemados para ver si ha dicho algo.

-¿Con la cantidad de sedantes que le hemos puesto? Ni de coña, nos vemos mañana-dejó la luz encendida para que ellos la apagasen.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-se giró hacia la pared donde estaba apoyado el espadachín, mejor dicho había estado apoyado.

Suspiró y dio un respingo cuando el móvil empezó a sonar con fuerza, se llevó la mano al pecho para comprobar que aún tenía el corazón en la caja torácica y no le había saltado por la boca del susto; en la pantalla del móvil destacaba el nombre de uno de sus superiores.

-Esta vez no puedo hacerte de niñera Tokio-contestó de forma automática.

_-No se trata de eso. Battousai._

-¿Qué ocurre con él?-el nombre la devolvió a la realidad.

_-¿Dónde está?_-un leve toque de terror también recorrió a la kendoka.

-Hace unos minutos aquí.

_-Enishi trató de matarte…_

-No hace falta que me lo digas.

_-…y Battousai es extremadamente vengativo y protector en lo que se respecta a ti._

-Si llamo en diez minutos es que Enishi está muerto-declaró.

_-Kaoru…_

Colgó sin terminar de escuchar y salió corriendo por el pasillo para desagrado de las enfermeras, paró frente a los ascensores el tiempo justo de comprobar que ambos bajaban y término por correr escaleras abajo a riesgo de romperse el cuello por la velocidad; las salas de quemados estaban cerca de los quirófanos por si resultaba imprescindible alguna operación de urgencia, y los quirófanos en el ala de cirugía, el edificio de al lado. Estaba atravesando la parte trasera del hospital, un enorme jardín donde los pacientes podían relajarse dando un paseo, cuando escuchó un golpe contra una de las columnas de la zona cubierta.

Una conocida melena roja estaba apenas iluminada por culpa de la destrozada farola.

Se acerco sin creerse la buena suerte que Enishi Kyosato iba a tener esa noche.

-¿Cuál de los dos eres?

-El sádico-respondió mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Y que hace un sádico como tu aquí?

-Digerir informaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de informaciones?-dijo quedándose delante de él, que estuviera sentado no le daba el voto de confianza necesario.

-Aoshi acaba de llamar, el primer testigo que encontró a Enishi ha hecho su declaración.

-¿Y?

-Tomoe le ha torturado, Shishio le marcó. Con las manos desnudas.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

-Ésa ha sido la declaración más fantástica que he oído nunca-soltó el policía.

-Un hombre que te quema con las manos ¡Mucho HEROES han visto esos jóvenes!

Aoshi solo tuvo que levantar la vista de los informes que le tendían para acallarlos de golpe; esos hombres tenían mucha suerte, de haber sido un mercenario más habrían recibido algo más que no solo una mirada que les había cortado la respiración, de hecho ya no tendrían que haberse preocupado de esa función vital. Firmó en el impreso y puso su número identificativo como DAE para saber que agente había estado allí y había recogido las copias de las declaraciones. Por suerte para ese tipo de gente, listillos con trabajos importantes, sólo había una posible salida, que por listos no supieran en verdad que la marca de la mano sí se podía hacer con otra extremidad humana; en un grupo muy reducido de gente era sabido que Shishio había sufrido graves quemaduras en un accidente, por ello, sus glándulas sudoríparas habían resultado destruidas y se veía obligado a tomar baños de agua helada para mantener su extremado calor corporal bajo control. Así como otros de aguas termales para calmar el escozor constante de unas quemaduras que jamás terminarían de cicatrizar.

Parecía increíble que Ayumi amase a semejante bestia, pero lo cierto era que ella, como excelente geisha trepadora, también tenía sus trapos sucios; el menos conocido consistía en que, en su etapa de aprendiz, había llegado a empujar a una compañera de okiya por unas escaleras ocasionando que al romperse una pierna ya no pudiera seguir bailando, los rumores que se habían difundido apuntaban a los celos por atreverse a sobresalir en una materia en la que las demás compañeras cometían pequeños fallos para así no despertar su furia destructiva. Una bonita y venenosa rosa.

Bueno, con esa información extra ya entendía el refrán.

Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

En un impulso cogió el móvil y tecleó con rapidez al tiempo que el ascensor llegaba al garaje de la central de policía y las puertas se abrían, sonrió cuando el aparato encontró un poco de cobertura y el mensaje se envió.

-No parece una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Lo es-respondió a su interlocutor-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No-dijo Shikijo saliendo de las sombras-pero Misao nos pidió que alguno viniera, esta muy preocupada.

-Yo también lo estaría, hace tres meses que hemos vuelto y durante todo ese tiempo hemos descubierto que Shishio no ha estado precisamente ocioso-con esas palabras recordó el incidente de la pandilla callejera que había atacado el Akarakebo, todos habían aparecido muertos por aparentes paros cardiacos en los distintos escondrijos que tenían.

-Por lo menos ahora contáis con protección extra.

-No termina de tranquilizar-el tono helado volvió a surgir-si vosotros estáis de forma invisible a nuestro alrededor, Shishio también lo puede estar.

-Daremos con él.

-Hasta luego-terminó al dirigirse al coche.

-Por cierto, Aoshi.

El guerrero sólo levanto una ceja mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

-Tengo esto para ti-dijo tendiéndole una bolsa con algo de forma cuadrada dentro-de Misao.

-El obento se hace para la comida del mediodía.

-Ya lo sé-empezó con una sonrisa divertida-pero Misao te quiere muchísimo.

Shinomori lo cogió y reanudo el camino al coche, cuando tenía el cinturón puesto la curiosidad fue mas fuerte y terminó sacando la caja lacada de debajo de su gabardina, un peculiar aroma a té y carne se escapaba de ella. Comida casera; y eso era raro, Misao no solía cocinar, vale que la limpieza la hiciera la asistenta pero la colada, plancha y comida eran cosas suyas, mejor dicho, la comida era cosa suya y la colada de Misao, la plancha se la repartían.

Se puso la caja sobre las piernas y la abrió llenando el coche del aroma de su té favorito así como de bollos de carne; un termo y un _taper_ con la comida todavía caliente. En la tapa había una nota pegada.

_No soy tu amorcito ;)  
Te fuiste sin avisar y seguro que no has cenado.  
He notado burbujas._

_Misao._

En esta ocasión sonrió con ternura, de los dos la experta en comida tradicional era ella, y los bollos de carne que su compañera preparaba eran de lejos los bocados culinarios más exquisitos que había probado nunca, gracias a ellos no echaba de menos las sopas de miso de su madre. Guardó la caja bajo la gabardina y arrancó al fin.

-No hay matriculas… furgoneta alquilada… nombre falso… transformación física del sujeto… estas cintas de video no sirven de nada.

-¿No puedes hacer tu magia?-dejo escapar Saito al otro lado de la mesa.

-No-contestó Tsubame con rabia-el tipo que fue allí era bueno, no se puso de cara a la cámara en ningún momento y camuflo su contorno físico con cojines muy bien colocados, además anda de tal forma que no puedo usar las cintas de otros sospechosos para saber quien es ¡Y las cámaras de la agencia no tienen para capturar sonidos!

Yahiko se asomó a la puerta con cara de sorpresa, que su novia perdiese los estribos de tal manera sólo quería decir que estaba desesperada y que no tenía ninguna pista.

-¿Y las cámaras de tráfico?

-Cristales tintados. Detalle principal que le dio una pista a Misao y que la llevó hasta la agencia de alquiler-remató.

-¿De dónde?

-Prefectura de Tokio.

-¿Trabajadores?

-Todos limpios.

-¿Jefe?

-Limpio, como los trabajadores.

-Tengo las declaraciones-anuncio Aoshi-¿Qué tal vosotros?

-La cinta la podemos usar para papel del váter-concluyo Tsubame-no aporta nada a la investigación.

El guerrero de ojos dorados abrió la carpeta con los informes y dio un primer vistazo a toda la información allí recogida, releyó varias veces los mismos párrafos de todas las declaraciones.

-¿Son todos los que le encontraron?

-Sí, dos chicas, un señor y los paramédicos a los que avisaron, la policía también a dado los informes de los agentes que se acercaron. Todos coinciden en lo mismo.

-Mi hermana, mi hermana, y esto sólo es el principio.

-Extraño rezo-puntualizó el aprendiz.

-Es lo que le han oído decir a Enishi cuando fue encontrado.

-Si es cierto que le han encontrado con una herida con forma de mano en el pecho, no me fiaría demasiado de él.

-Los locos no mienten-meditó-son confusos en la forma de hablar.

-

-¡Saito!

Misao entro a la carrera en el despacho del Lobo, al darse cuenta de que Aoshi estaba allí se sonrojó notablemente y terminó tendiéndole a su jefe un possit con una dirección web escrita en él.

-¿Y?

Tsubame y Yahiko estallaron en carcajadas, ellos sí sabían que ocurría allí. La habían ayudado con el obento para Aoshi.

-Se trata de una página donde hay un video colgado, hace apenas una hora que está colgada y… ya ha recibido más de un millón de visitas.

Saito levantó una ceja, eso no aclaraba nada.

-En el video se ve como han torturado a Enishi.

-¿Y el servidor?-siguió de forma fría.

-Extranjero, de Costa de marfil en África, casi todas las páginas de ese mismo servidor apenas tienen unas horas de vida. Descargué el video.

-Me pondré con él para identificar donde están.

-Estás tardando-la amenazó antes de que saliera por la puerta-mantén esa página vigilada-se refirió a Misao-cuando ocurra algo significativo avísame, y pásame una copia del video. La reunión es a las nueve de la mañana si no hay cambios.

-¿En caso contrario?-dejó escapar Aoshi.

-Vigilad el móvil.

-Una última cosa-o lo hacia ahora o no se atrevería jamás-¿Sabes cuando vuelve Hiko?

-Lo sabe él.

-Vale-dijo con fastidio.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, sólo quería preguntarle por una cosa.

-¿El expediente mil ochocientos setenta y nueve?

-Sí-¿Acaso había algo que ocurriese sin que Saito no se enterase?

-Todavía esta en curso, pero si averiguamos por qué Shishio va a por tí se cerrara.

-¿Podría…?

-¿Podríamos compararlo con mi teoría?-cortó el hombre de ojos azules.

-Por mí ningún problema-luego les "interrogaría" para hacerse con un informe completo de sus averiguaciones.

-Gracias.

Los dos se giraron hacia la puerta para irse a sus puestos.

-Y Misao, esa frase es de mis favoritas para atormentar a los novatos.

-Lo sé jefe.

Saito bajo la vista y siguió revisando la nueva información que Shinomori había llevado. Misao y Aoshi salieron por fin de allí para encontrarse con Yahiko esperándoles, no tenia muy buena cara. Lo primero que hizo fue tenderles un fotograma congelado del "famoso" video de Enishi.

-¿No deberías dárselo a Saito primero?

-No cuando amenazan a Misao.

La joven levantó la hoja sintiendo como el corazón la latía en las sienes por el nerviosismo, alcanzó a ver una parte del fondo resaltada mediante un programa de rebajes; rodeada con un rotulador rojo había una frase que estaba puesta en una de las paredes. Había visto el video entero, dos horas enteras en las que Tomoe Kyosato mostraba como de cruel podía llegar a ser con su propia sangre.

En ese momento dejó de ver la hoja y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Misao!

-

Saito salió del despacho al oír el grito, delante de su puerta Aoshi sujetaba a la joven mientras Yahiko controlaba sus constantes vitales y uno de los empleados llamaba al hospital. Todos los demás, enterados del estado de la joven, se habían detenido en sus labores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tsubame empezó a limpiar el fondo para ver donde estaban y si el lugar era reconocible… encontró un mensaje en una de las paredes.

-Se la ha enseñado y entonces se ha desmayado.

-¿Esas cosas no tenían que pasar por mí primero?

-Sí, pero…

-Ahora ya sabes por qué doy una orden y espero que se cumpla-regañó.

-La señorita Takani está en camino-avisó la ayudante.

-

La hoja, olvidada en el suelo, era muy explicita.

_¿Cuánto aguantarás tú, Misao?  
Mis felicitaciones por tu estado._

_Makoto Shishio._

¿POR QUÉ EL REY ESTA ANTE LA REINA?

PARA PROTEGERLA

Lo sé, dos meses sin actualizar no tiene perdón de nadie pero como siempre voy con un torpedo pegado a la espalda y tarde a todos lados.

Gabyhyatt: Me gusta eso de lobito, de hecho era uno de los apodos que tenia pensados; y como ves Enishi no esta muerto, el papel que tiene que cumplir es todavia largo.

Silvia-chan: Aqui nos vemos, y siento el retraso, solo espero tardar aún menos con el tercero... Pero no es sano hacer tantas cosas y tener otras tantas en la reserva.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	4. 03 Fingir

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao principalmente.

**Delante de una reina hay un rey  
Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

**Capítulo tres: Fingir.**

Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos, dar a conocer el sencillo hecho de que ya estaba despierta y bien pero… la sensación de los dedos de Aoshi acariciando su mano con abandono y su pierna bajo su nuca era algo que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

Nadie la culparía por un rato de egoísmo puramente hedonista y sensual.

-Relájate Aoshi, esta perfectamente, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión producida por la impresión de la frase. Un simple desmayo.

El guerrero no aparto la vista de la joven "desmallada".

-Es normal que ocurra, su cuerpo esta delicado por los sucesivos cambios; y aunque es la embarazada más estricta que conozco con lo referente a su propia salud no quita que ocurran cosas así.

-¿Qué ocurra el que? Shishio lo sabe, e ira a matarla…- a matarlos, le recordó su mente, ya no era una joven ahora también tenia una vida en su interior.

-No pienso discutir contigo-recogió sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta-pero si es cierto el rumor que corre por DEI Misao no esta tan desprotegida como tu piensas.

-Eso lo sé.

-Pues relájate, si de verdad estas tan tenso como pareces es increíble que puedas doblar el cuello como lo haces ahora mismo, sin partírtelo en el proceso.

-

Takani salio de la nueva zona común donde había camas para el que quisiera dormir una siesta de media hora, toda una moda bien recibida al despejar la cabeza todo lo necesario y así volver al trabajo con energías renovadas; como encargada de la salud del grupo de los DAE fue directamente a hablar con Saito y a que Yahiko se sintiera un poquito mas culpable, aunque tuvieran una libertad que en otros lugares no tenían había unas reglas muy estrictas al respecto.

Y una de ellas era no hacerle nada peligroso a una embarazada.

Aoshi por el contrario se dedico a ver como Misao fingía dormir, era algo que ahora no podían hacer, estar de forma relajada sobre el sofá con su cabeza apoyada sobre la pierna y hundiendo la mano en su pelo oscuro y liso mientras leía algo, lo que fuera con tal de escuchar sus comentarios quedos sobre ciertos párrafos concretos, o simplemente escucharla respirar.

-¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

-No quiero-susurro ¿Cómo había podido pensar que no la descubriría?-estoy muy bien.

-Lo sé, es muy agradable, pero conviene que los demás sepan que estas de vuelta.

-¿Me golpee?

-No, te cogimos apunto. Solo tienes la conmoción.

-Y un buen dolor de cabeza.

El guerrero sonrió suavemente antes de levantarla una mano y llevársela a la mejilla, suspiro antes de besarla; por muy fuerte que fuese físicamente no habría podido soportar el que la pasara nada, de hecho al ver la nota Saito había tenido que usarla a ella como excusa para no desaparecer otra vez camino de Kyoto y Shishio. Habría estado encantado de sacarle el negro corazón que poseía, solo comprobar si de verdad palpitaba.

Nada morboso o sádico.

Simple curiosidad.

Misao bajo la mano deshaciendo el contacto físico con él, el color metalizado de los ojos azules solía asustarla mas de lo que le diría; le recordaban a sus kodachi, a la forma en que sus pensamientos se volvían de fluidos y llenos de astucia a cortantes y cargados de ira; la recordaban a ella cuando le vio caer con la espalda convertida en una grieta infernal, a la sensación de creerse poderosa hasta el extremo de decidir sobre la vida y muerte de una persona. Jadeo al sentir que Aoshi bajaba el rostro hasta su vientre, lo despejaba de ropa y apoyaba la oreja sobre él.

-Todavía no puedes escuchar nada.

-Ki-respondió con seguridad.

Entonces si que podía notar como la energía que el pequeño cuerpo empezaba a destilar, era un ser vivo y la produciría de forma constante durante toda su existencia. Proporcionándole, sin saberlo, tranquilidad a su padre.

Y extraños momentos de intimidad a su madre.

La Okashira pasó los dedos por el pelo del guerrero, recorriendo sus rasgos y memorizando la expresión de felicidad y concentración que tenía.

-Estoy mejor.

Él asintió pero no se movió ni un milímetro más.

-Finge-susurro por toda respuesta.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

-¿Esta mejor?

-Sí-dijo antes de pensar a quien se lo decía.

Llevaba ocurriéndola desde que Sanosuke se había sincerado con ella, demostrándola de forma tan caballerosa como agradable que no era un degenerado como Takeda. Era algo tan nuevo y sencillo que se había relajado completamente ante su compañero.

Suspiro al sentir que las manos masculinas se enredaban en su cintura.

-Me alegro-la dijo al oído.

-Sanosuke...

Él apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, notando como los músculos femeninos se movían bajo las capas de ropa, estaba enterado de lo ocurrido a la joven integrante, todo el edificio lo estaba de hecho, y estaba un poco preocupado por sus compañeros. No demasiado por Shishio.

Se merecía cualquiera de las retorcidas ideas que tuviera Aoshi en la cabeza, incluso le daría alguna mas, además de sujetárselo.

Suspiro antes de separarse ella.

-Lo sé, tengo que sacar a Cora de paseo cuando llegue a casa.

-No es eso ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta cuando salgamos hacia casa?

-No veo porque, sacamos a Cora y damos un paseo.

-Lo cierto es que quiero comentarte una cosa.

Sanosuke levanto las cejas incrédulo por las distintas posibilidades que tenían esas palabras, desde que ella ya no quisiera seguir con él hasta que le pidiera avanzar de una forma un tanto brusca; últimamente la había descubierto mirándole de forma intensa y con expresión indescifrable, tocándole durante sus escasos periodos de duermevela de manera suave y tranquila para evitar despertarle. Pensándolo mejor. Tenía una corazonada con referencia a lo que Megumi le quería comentar.

-No te sientas obligada a nada-la beso abrazándola antes de separarse unos centímetros de su cuerpo-no tienes porque hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Tenemos una reunión, luego lo hablamos ¿Vale?

Megumi se mordió una uña nerviosa al oír como salía del despacho sin esperarla, entendía muchas cosas pero sentía que si no se lo decía ahora quizás no tuviera mas ocasión; si tenían reunión esta se podía alargar hasta su hora de entrada, por suerte no estaban de guardia lo que quería decir que unos irían a casa a dormir o descansar de cualquier otra forma mientras otros terminaban su turno y cambiaban de puesto con sus otros compañeros. La cosa era que todos estuvieran en plenas facultades para cuando llegase el día de mañana.

Recogió su maletín y el informe preliminar y salió de allí en dirección al ascensor.

-

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento Kaoru tengo prisa.

-Acuérdate de la reunión-la dijo la kendoka antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran con la doctora dentro.

"Va demasiado absorbida por el trabajo"-pensó entrando en su despacho, dejo la carpeta con la evolución de Enishi en sus primeras horas de internamiento sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla.

Estaba cansada, bastante si se tenia en cuenta la carrerita en los jardines del hospital para salvarle la vida a una persona que prefería ver muerta, y además ahora el sustito de Shishio con referencia al estado de Misao solo conseguía que quisiera agarrar su boken y hacer un poco de ejercicio para así lograr dormir algo. Sobre todo si la reunión se auguraba tal y como preveía.

Puso los pies sobre la mesa y se reclino sobre el asiento, ya compararía la declaración de Enishi con el parte de lesiones y el video de la web cuando no tuviera el dolor de cabeza que tenia ahora.

-¿Sabes que hacer eso trae mala suerte?-escucho desde la puerta.

-Quiero dormir. Déjame.

-No puedo-dijo Kenshin-tenemos que ir a casa para poder dormir mejor.

-Largo-gruño dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se puso a su lado antes de cogerla en brazos y ponérsela al hombro como un saco de patatas. Al instante la kendoka empezó a moverse y a gritar para que la bajara pero eso solo hizo que la sujetara con más fuerza; por suerte ella también tenía sus recursos, alargo una mano y le pellizco.

-Ay, Kaoru.

-¡Déjame en el suelo ya!

-¿O que?

-Te pellizcare otra vez.

-No pienso dejar que duermas en una silla.

-No voy a dormir en una silla.

-¿Entonces?

-Me voy a mi casa.

-Pues entonces vamos.

-Kenshin, mi casa. Necesito ropa en condiciones.

-Tienes ropa tuya en la mía-abrió levemente la puerta sin bajársela del hombro.

-Camisetas y vaqueros, no ropa adecuada para una reunión ni actos de cierta importancia.

-Tráetela-respondió sin bajarla y saliendo al pasillo.

Uno de los ayudantes que pasaba por allí se les quedó mirando con cara de no saber muy bien que pasaba, aunque era muy normal que los dos espadachines estuvieran siempre juntos no lo era tanto el verlos pelearse por cualquier cosa como en ese momento. De hecho estaban tan bien compenetrados que muchos allí pensaban que salían juntos, pero era uno de esos misterios de DEI que jamás se resolverían.

Justo como lo era que Kaoru Kamiya se retorciese sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y le devorase la boca con un hambre más propio de un gran felino que de un humano.

El hombre de ojos dorados la atrapo contra el pasamanos del ascensor, y así el ayudante pudo ver como las sospechas que habían planeado sobre la pareja se hacían realidad.

Misterio resuelto.

El pobre empleado dio un brinco cuando la mano del superior del superior del superior de su superior cayó sobre su hombro.

-Cállate.

-Sí señor. Por supuesto señor, que tenga un buen día señor.

Saito observo como se alejaba mientras rumiaba el como decirles a la pareja que se estuviera quieta cuando andase por DEI, si alguien mas se enteraba del pequeño secreto de los dos espadachines tendría que ponerlos en grupos separados tal y como decían las normas que tan poco solía cumplir.

Cosa que para mantener a Battousai controlado no venia nada bien.

Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y termino por descartar el escribir un mensaje de texto en el móvil, después se giro y se alejo en dirección a su despacho donde Yahiko aun seguía esperando su consabida reprimenda. No pensaba decirle nada, la forma en que el estudiante de kendo apretaba la tela de sus pantalones entre los dedos era prueba mas que suficiente de que ya se la estaba echando a si mismo. Se sentó y abrió uno de los informes al azar.

-Por Buda-musito.

Yahiko levanto la cabeza.

-Es demasiado tarde-encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y recogió su mesa hasta dejarla como a él le gustaba, las cosas inmediatas delante de la silla y las secundarias, que era de lo que menos abundaba, sobre la bandeja del papeleo.

La puerta se cerró tras el director de DEI con un portazo.

El joven parpadeo varias veces antes de que el sonido de su propio móvil casi lograra hacer que su corazón le saliera huyendo por la garganta.

_-¿Dónde estas?_

-En la oficina de Saito.

_-¿Todavía? Por si no lo sabes tenemos que hacer un trabajo para el instituto. Cuanto antes_.-le riñeron.

El joven suspiro dejando salir todo el aire y acabo saliendo del despacho de su superior en dirección al aparcamiento, tal y como la había dejado estaba su moto salvo por la falta de compañía que era del coche de Megumi; se cargo la mochila al hombro, se puso el casco y arranco la Honda que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Como tantas otras veces el encargado de seguridad del aparcamiento le pidió su tarjeta identificativa y entonces pudo seguir hasta la acera donde le esperaba Tsubame en su respectiva moto.

-Tardón-le acuso con voz amortiguada por el casco.

-¡Ja! A ti no han estado apunto de cortarte la cabeza-se defendió.

-A este paso deberían habértela cortado de forma definitiva ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

-Tiene derecho a estar informada.

-¿Mas de lo que ya esta?

-Dejémoslo-él también conocía el rumor de que Misao no estaba tan indefensa como parecía.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y arranco; los dos se internaron en el incesante trafico de Tokio moviéndose de forma caótica sobre el asfalto, adelantándose el uno al otro mientras seguían alguna ruta nueva hacia el Akarakebo, jamás seguían la misma durante mucho tiempo ante el riesgo de llegar a sufrir algún tipo de percance; Tsubame aparco de manera mecánica en el reducido espacio que tenia libre en el almacén lateral, una buena charla la había costado el hacerse con la moto y otra mejor aun el que tuviera sitio donde poder aparcar y así no correr el riesgo de que se la robaran o que una helada especialmente fuerte la imposibilitara el arrancarla a la mañana siguiente.

En vez de parar a la entrada del improvisado garaje su compañero paso de largo hasta llegar a unos contenedores casi al final de la calle, sobre el suelo había una manta con algo moviéndose bajo ella.

El gato bufo y salio corriendo.

Tsubame se rió y cerró el garaje, subió las escaleras metálicas y se deslizo en el piso que hacia de administración.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

-Vamos cariño, corre a por la pelota.

Cora miro en la dirección por donde había sido tirado su juguete favorito pero siguió sin moverse. No es que tuviera ganas, los sucesivos botes de la brillante pelota gris eran toda una tentación, pero sentía que debía estar con sus amos, hoy no era día de juegos. Giro la cabeza hacia la entrada del parque y dejo escapar un suspiro ante la insistencia humana para que saliera de debajo del banco.

Megumi se sentó derrotada ante la cabezonería de su mascota y amiga, y a que en toda una tarde no hiciera más que mirar al cabeza de pollo y sonrojarse. Las ideas tan claras que había tenido al principio del día parecían haberse esfumado en tan solo un rato de monologo masculino, pues se encontraba tan cohibida que era incapaz de responder a nada, y al largo paseo que habían dado desde su casa hasta el centro del parque cercano a ella con la perra pisándola los talones.

-¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-¿Eh?

-Tu día ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien… bueno…

-¿Solo eso?

-Salvando los detalles de Enishi y Yahiko lo demás ha sido rutinario.

Sanosuke sonrió y acabo por replantingarse en el banco, ya la había contado como había sido su día, ajetreado y lleno de sorpresas gracias a cierta persona.

-¿Qué era lo que querías comentarme antes?

La doctora levanto el rostro tomando la decisión al fin ¿De que servia querer decirlo si luego no lo hacías? Ella se arrepentía de muchas cosas pero de otras no quería hacerlo, y esta era una de ellas.

-Como ya sabes por ciertos motivos no me gusta tener contacto físico con la gente, mucho menos con los hombres…

-Eso no ha sido un impedimento para que me tocaras por las noches.

Megumi le miro con los ojos como platos y el rostro rojo de vergüenza, siempre había esperado a que estuviera completamente dormido para poder hacer cualquier cosa, ante la evidencia de que había sido descubierta bajo el rostro apretando las manos.

-Yo…

-Yo no puedo apenas tocarte pero en cambio tú me tocas lo que quieres-su compañera se sonrojo aun más ante sus palabras-me lo pones difícil-rió divertido ante la adolescente reacción-lo siento.

La envolvió con un brazo preocupado, en ocasiones se comportaba como un burro y normalmente no era lo que quería hacer pero reírse de los problemas ajenos le servia para evadirse de todo lo que le rodeaba, sobre todo de lo malo.

Pero había veces que lo malo llegaba a las personas sin que estas lo pretendiesen.

-

El trueno retumbó tan cerca que temió quedarse sorda, pero en ese momento descubrió que no había nubes en el cielo crepuscular y recordó que aún siendo la temporada de lluvias no habían vaticinado tormentas con aparato eléctrico.

Entonces olió la peste de la pólvora. El olor pesado y característico que deja un arma tras ser disparada a corta distancia.

Otro trueno mucho más salvaje la hizo volver a la realidad.

Cora salto a por el atacante que no era otro que Kanryu Takeda. Este levanto el arma y disparo contra el animal, el oscuro cristal de sus gafas no permitía ver el brillo sádico de sus ojos pero Megumi sabia que estaba allí, divirtiéndose al masacrar aquello que más amaba de forma sistemática, arrebatándola aquello que había logrado crear con los que la rodeaban: una amistad cargada de cariño con Cora y una relación mas que estable con Sanosuke. De la misma forma que lo había hecho con anterioridad matando a su familia y a sus viejos amigos.

-Así aprenderás que ella es mía.

Sanosuke trato de levantarse a pesar del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, el disparo le había alcanzado en el abdomen pero había sobrevivido a cosas peores; en cambio Megumi estaba frente a su peor pesadilla. Los labios de la doctora se movieron pero nada salió de ellos. Ella se le echo encima cuando Takeda volvió a apuntarle. Cora estaba en el suelo con las mismas condiciones del luchador pero en cambio el infortunado animal no hacia esfuerzos por levantarse a por su atacante.

-Meg...-dijo levantando una mano para evitar que se la llevara.

Megumi se levanto del banco tratando de huir pero sus piernas no reaccionaron y al final se dejo caer al lado de Sanosuke.

-Finge-susurro.

-...no lo...

-Por favor-volvió a susurrar abrazándolo-finge por mí.

-Muy tierno amor, pero debemos irnos ya.

La sujeto de un brazo y tiro de ella; podía estar loco pero no era idiota, el resto de la gente en el parque tenia que haber oído los disparos a la fuerza y en breve empezarían a acercarse victimas de su propia curiosidad. Puede que incluso alguno ya llamase a la policía. Y su mejor baza contra ellos era el que nunca le encontraban en el lugar de los hechos.

Cruzaron el parque a la carrera, dejando que Sanosuke solo viera como su compañera lloraba mientras hacia lo único que le había pedido en meses de relación.

Fingir.

Fingir para salvar su vida.

¿POR QUE EL REY ESTA ANTE LA REINA?  
PARA PROTEGERLA

Siento el retraso pero son muchos motivos para enumerar y me lo salto.

Gabyhyatt: Emmmm si lo digo reviento un poco de la historia, y conforme a Tomoe, bueno, esta loca ¿Que quieres que le haga?

AnGeLuZ YuMi: Pero si es un psicopata? Aunque si es uno de los mejores personajes de la serie

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	5. 04 Sobreponerse

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao principalmente.

**Delante de una reina hay un rey.**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Sobreponerse.**

Los cristales tintados evitaban que la gente de fuera viese lo que ocurría en el automóvil, que básicamente era nada, no había gritos, ni golpes, ni ropas rotas… nada. Megumi no sabia a quien tenerle miedo ¿A Kanryu? ¿Al conductor? ¿Al tipo de la MX-8? ¿A ninguno? ¿A todos? Estaba nerviosa, sus palmas estaban lo suficientemente resbaladizas como para impedirla el usar el spray anti-violación, claro que usarlo en un coche que devoraba kilómetros por la autopista era un detonante del estado de psicosis en el que se encontraba su mente. Cosa que tampoco ayudaba mucho en su actual situación.

Se obligo a relajarse, respirar y volver a encontrar el estado de control corporal que había obtenido tras tanto tiempo, y que posiblemente la ayudaría a salir de una situación que empezaba a ser desagradable.

Tenía que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado, o quizás acabaría muerta en esta ocasión.

-

Sanosuke por el contrario tenía algo más de lo que preocuparse, notaba como la hierba bajo su espalda se empezaba a empapar de su propia sangre, el que la bala le hubiera atravesado era algo bueno puesto que evitaría entrar en la sala de operaciones mucho tiempo y el post-operatorio seria corto, en cambio aumentaba sus papeletas para morir desangrándose, giro para poder ver si era capaz de llegar al banco y así levantarse lo suficiente para no correr mucho riesgo y entonces vio a Cora.

Megumi lo mataría si salía de esta y la perra moría.

Justo cuando la desesperación empezaba a atraparle localizo el móvil con las yemas de los dedos, no sabía exactamente a quien llamar pero tenía una idea aproximada.

-_Mas vale que sea algo rápido_-respondieron al otro lado.

Quizá no tan buena idea-me desangro, estoy en el parque al lado de la casa de Megumi, a unos treinta metros de la fuente principal.

-_Me cagüen la…_

Bueno Kenshin había pedido que fuera rápido, cosa que había hecho, pero posiblemente la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo fuera una de esas en la cual no quieres ser interrumpido, bajo ningún concepto. Suspiro y se quito la camiseta como pudo, tenía que evitar el perder más sangre, la rajó por la mitad y se la ató alrededor de las heridas con un gruñido y una nueva andanada de dolor, quizá no fuera lo mas higiénico pero serviría.

Ahora tocaba encargarse de su peluda amiga.

-

Battousai por el contrario tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones, notaba como Kenshin le urgía a ir en ayuda de su amigo a pesar de tener a Kaoru suplicante, seguro que ella lo entendería ¿Pero y si a él no le daba la gana entenderlo?

-¿Ocurre algo?

En fin ¿Cómo engañarla? Si la contaba la verdad el momento de tranquilidad relativa seria más corto, pero si lo hacía, su furia no era problema, pero si el que no quisiera estar cerca de él.

-Sanosuke se está desangrando, no me ha dicho más.

Como había supuesto la kendoka se levanto del sofá arreglándose la ropa y le paso el casco de la moto, como tantas otras veces lo dejo en la mesa y cogió su katana del expositor, las llaves del coche empezaron a tintinear hasta que las metió en el bolsillo. La siguió hasta el aparcamiento y de un suave tirón la llevo hasta el coche.

-Con esto iremos más rápido.

-Con la moto esquivamos el tráfico-replico ante la elección.

-Por donde yo voy a ir necesitamos algo más resistente.

Y ahí termino toda discusión por el método de auto locomoción a emplear, la hizo subir al coche y arranco según cerraba la puerta. No dieron tiempo a que el guarda de seguridad les dijera hasta luego, quemaron goma hasta que Kaoru grito sujetándose al salpicadero.

Reventar de esa forma las vallas de la acera cercana al parque tenía esa respuesta.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

Misao se asusto al salir del baño, desde la habitación escuchaba perfectamente como Aoshi y Hannya discutían. Eso era algo anormal puesto que siendo tan buenos amigos desde su adolescencia se entendían casi sin palabras, pero el que Aoshi levantara así la voz no era bueno; y desde luego no cuando su nombre estaba en la misma frase.

Intrigada se dirigió al salón y desde su posición pudo ver que Aoshi intentaba salir por la puerta mientras que Hannya lo frenaba, dos de sus amigos intentaban rebajar las tensiones mientras que a los otros dos no se los veía por ningún lado.

-¡Hannya mi trabajo consiste en eso!

-No puedo dejar que vayas sin ninguno de nosotros, podría ser una trampa.

-Si no voy tendrás el doble de trabajo, se supone que el tuyo es proteger a Misao, el mío atrapar a Shishio.

-Misao se pondría muy triste si te ocurriera algo, y dado su estado no es lo más aconsejable.

-Mi estado es perfecto-Los dos hombres se giraron, Aoshi concretamente puso los ojos como platos al verla con solo una toalla, pero ella consiguió el efecto que quería, que ambos se callaran-¿A ocurrido algo?

-Megumi ha sido secuestrada y Sanosuke está en el hospital-respondió su compañero.

-¿Podrías acompañarlo, Shikijo? Que no se note mucho por favor.

-Por supuesto Okashira-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Misao-intento Hannya.

-Se trata únicamente de algo pasajero, cuanto antes se atrape a Shishio mejor. Y como bien a dicho Aoshi ese es su trabajo.

Su compañero salió por la puerta seguido de Shikijo antes de que el otro onni tuviera más tiempo de reaccionar, Misao sonrió satisfecha y volvió a la habitación a cambiarse de verdad.

En cambio en el ascensor Aoshi solo pensaba en un par de cosas, la primera de ellas en que se encontraría al llegar a la oficina, la segunda en que la próxima vez que Misao apareciera con solo una toalla en una habitación llena de hombres la demostraría en carne porque no le gustaba.

Ahora por el contrario tenía que enfocarse en recordar todo lo que podía sobre el tráfico de droga, los escondites más comunes y a donde narices podía ir Kanryu Takeda con Megumi. Recordó que los almacenes donde se guardaba la droga habían ardido y que de la banda juvenil que repartía la mercancía ya no quedaba nadie con vida por culpa de las sobre dosis.

¿Acaso habrían ido a la mansión del mafioso?

En ese caso el lugar estaría blindado con mercenarios.

Necesitarían refuerzos. Miro a Shikijo a su lado, no solo él era necesario, todos sus amigos lo eran.

-

En cambio Misao tenia mas problemas de los que parecía, según su compañero había salido por la puerta su móvil empezó a dar señales de vida con un mensaje de la central.

_Mensaje entrante._

_Tel 756003XX62_

_Tú también vienes._

_Central._

Si se daba prisa quizás podía atrapar a Aoshi en el garaje. Tiro la toalla a la cama y abrió de un golpe las puertas del armario para elegir qué ropa se pondría.

-

Saito entro en la sala de espera más que dispuesto a seguir a la zona de los auditorios que había encima de los quirófanos pero se detuvo al ver el cartel de cerrado en la puerta, detrás de el Kenshin mantenía una conversación a través del móvil.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-_La bala no ha tocado ningún órgano interno, pero si un par de tendones y están tratando de reconstruirlos; no saben cuánto nivel de cojera tendrá en caso de que no se pueda seguir con la cirugía y también están mirado que tipo de medicamentos tendrá en el tiempo de convalecencia ¿Cómo está Sanosuke?_

-Desde que le han metido en quirófano no sé nada.

-_¿No ha salido nadie?_

-Ni para pedir los datos personales del paciente.

En ese momento el jefe dio por terminada la búsqueda de información y se encamino a la zona de quirófanos para dar con algo que sirviera para el operativo que se organizaba en ese momento, al traspasar la puerta escucho varios pitidos constantes que siguió casi por instinto hasta encontrar a Sayo en uno de los auditorios, la joven no perdía detalle de cómo el doctor Genzai y varios de sus compañeros se movían alrededor del entubado gamberro mientras apretaba entre sus dedos los pantalones del uniforme.

-¿Se sabe algo?

La enfermera dio un respingo y levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con él, tenia restos de lágrimas que rápidamente se quito de la cara con una mano y carraspeo para tener una voz mínimamente normal.

-Siento no haber dado el informe de alta en el hospital a Kenshin-se lo tendió y espero la correspondiente sanción por retraso.

-¿Su estado es grave?

-No, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por la doctora Takani, Takeda es un sádico y no sabemos qué es lo que quiere ahora.

-La formula por...

-Señor-dijo interrumpiéndole-Kanryu Takeda es un hombre posesivo por naturaleza, si alguien toca algo que él considera que es suyo solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: que destruya ese algo o que mate al que lo haya tocado. Sanosuke ha tocado algo que él considera de su propiedad, la única ventaja que yo veo en todo esto es que Sagara está en la mesa de operaciones y de Takani no sabemos absolutamente nada.

-Veo que esa forma de pensar está reflejada en el informe-señaló mientras leía.

-Por supuesto, he trabajado durante mucho tiempo con la doctora Takani y creo ser la persona que mejor conoce lo que ella ya sabe respecto a Kanryu Takeda.

-Sus observaciones serán tenidas muy en cuenta en el plan de movimientos.

-Gracias señor.

-Por ahora deje de comerse las uñas de la impaciencia y vigile al señor Sagara, sabiendo lo impulsivo que es quera salir del hospital cuanto antes y cuento con usted para frenarle y permitir que se cure cuanto antes.

-Sí, señor.

Saito dirigió una última mirada al foso donde atendían al luchador y después se marcho leyendo el informe que la enfermera había redactado con tanta minuciosidad.

-R-E-I-N-A/R-E-Y-

Megumi ignoro la ropa y la invitación a cenar en el salón que la habían dejado en la habitación, tenía ganas de que Takeda en persona subiera a buscarla para enseñarle un par de cosas sobre defensa personal. En cambio se sentó en una esquina de la lujosa habitación y se envolvió con los brazos en espera de que llamaran a la puerta.

Se había sobrepuesto a lo que él la había hecho hace años, ya no era la adolescente asustada que había violado y torturado a placer, ahora se defendería y si lo mataba le importaría muy poco pues según su conocimiento actual de las leyes estaría aplicando el principio de defensa personal al haberla secuestrado él primero. Suspiro algo cansada de que no pasara nada y se pregunto qué es lo que estarían haciendo sus amigos para encontrarla y como podía colaborar a su propia búsqueda; cogió el bolso donde llevaba todas sus cosas y empezó a vaciarlo, dentro solo tenía unas pocas cosas puesto que no era su bolso de guardia sino el que usaba para días en los que era todo un tanto tranquilo en su turno: saco el busca, su móvil, el pequeño neceser con maquillaje y productos de limpieza corporal que siempre llevaba encima, el bote de spray anti-violación cargado puesto que no lo había usado en el coche y su cartera con las llaves de casa; el móvil y el busca podría usarlos para comunicarse con sus compañeros pero tenían el inconveniente de que se les terminara la batería, aunque solo necesitaba hacer una cosa y mantenerlo en silencio para que no se los descubrieran.

Movió disimuladamente las cortinas de la ventana y saco una foto del jardín trasero con la confianza de que la magia de Tsubame funcionara en este caso también, guardo la foto como "jardín Takeda" y le adjunto el mensaje "estoy bien, usad esto para encontrarme y no me llaméis que me quedo sin batería" mando todo con un MMS al teléfono de Kaoru y se volvió a sentar en la misma esquina donde había dejado el bolso. Miro el bote de spray y se lo guardo en el escote mientras que el móvil lo escondió detrás de la mesilla y el busca debajo de la cama, ahora estaba lista para que Takeda fuese a buscarla.

¿POR QUE EL REY ESTA ANTE LA REINA?

PARA PROTEGERLA

AnGeLuZ YuMi: Si a mi el personaje tambie me gusta, es uno de los mejores malos de todo el manga, pero en un sadico que le vamos a hacer XDDD

kunoichi karla: Jamas dije que la abandonara mujer de poca fe XDDDDD, tengo web propia donde cuelgo mas cosas que aqui pero estas que aun las tengo abiertas las actualizo con una semana de diferencia asi que por ello no te preocupes ;)

gabyhyatt: Solo "suprimo" a un personaje de mis fics si es preciso para la trama, Cora y Sanosuke aun tienen mucho que dar no te preocupes.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	6. Nota del autor

Por desgracia tengo que dar una mala noticia:

Esta historia se va ha quedar en hiatus -cosa que creo que os esperabais por el tiempo que lleva parada- es una decisión que me ha costado tomar, no me había olvidado de ella para nada, pero al empezar a trabajar los capítulos que faltan me di cuenta de que mi estilo había cambiado así como mi forma de llevar una historia, y aunque podría reescribirla para que concordasen en la forma de narrar tanto la primera parte como al segunda he decidido no hacerlo.

Primero la terminare completamente y después la publicaré.

Atte: Luna Sol Nocturno.


End file.
